Sin Un Adios
by zey08
Summary: Cuando los caminos se separan ¿Podrá el destino intervenir y reunirlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la esperanza se pierda?¿Antes de perderle para siempre sin poder decir "adiós"? SEDDIE AN confuso?


Sin un adiós

3 de enero 2014

Segundo semestre:

Sam, periodismo

Carly, actuación

Freddie, programación

3:00 pm apartamento de Carly

Sam entra algo triste al apartamento de su mejor amiga, hoy fue a inscribirse para el segundo semestre en la carrera que eligió: periodismo, sin embargo una persona muy especial para ella no estaba, Freddie el chico que había sido su novio hasta antes que el señor Benson apareciera de la nada. Ahora hasta que Freddie arreglara sus problemas familiares solo serian amigos, cosa que destrozaba el corazón de ambos todavía adolescentes.

-hola – saludo sin mucho entusiasmo en su voz la rubia.

-¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto su mejor amiga al verla tan afligida

-pues Freddie me iba acompañar a inscribirme al segundo semestre pero no pareció – explico con melancolía

-yo… eh… ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto muy nerviosa la castaña

-¡Carly! Tu sabes algo ¿cierto? – amenazo Sam al ver el comportamiento de su amiga

Carly solamente gruño un poco y se acerco hasta la computadora donde abajo del teclado había una carta doblada y se la entrego a Sam con tristeza

-la encontré esta mañana, la pasaron por debajo de la puerta – explico Carly al darle la carta

-"dile a Sam que lo siento" – leyó en voz alta - ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto a Carly quien ya estaba caminando como histérica por todos lados.

- Spencer me conto que él se levanto en la madrugada a comprar tocino porque ya no había para cuando llegaras y cuando estaba regresando dice haber visto a Freddie salir de su apartamento con unas maletas, cuando Spencer le pregunto a donde iba Freddie salió corriendo al ascensor asustado, cuando Spencer llego yo ya había encontrado la carta – explico todo Carly. Sam no pudo hacer nada simplemente salió del departamento y toco el que se encontraba en frente, la señora Benson abrió la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo en una mano

- buenos tardes señora Benson ¿puedo hablar con Freddie? – trato de no ser paranoica y lo más amable posible.

La señora Benson estallo en llanto y cerró la puerta en su cara dejando a una muy confundida Sam fuera del departamento. Afligida Sam regreso sin entender que sucedía.

Ese día Sam supo que Freddie se había ido y no solo del departamento, de la escuela, de su vida parecía que nunca hubiera existido y eso entristeció tanto a todos los que lo conocían.

09 de julio 2020

Sam: noticiero matutino y programa "Lo Mejor Del Espectáculo", televisión

Carly: películas "Rosas Para La Eternidad" y "Icarly"

9:00 am televisora.

Sam salió de su camerino para dirigirse hasta su apartamento descansar, cambiarse y regresar para grabar "Lo Mejor Del Espectáculo" dentro de doce horas. Sam hace poco había terminado su carrera en periodismo y ahora estaba en lo mejor de la misma, todavía tenía a su mejor amiga Carly, aunque ya casi no pudieran verse porque poco después de entrar a la escuela en actuación Carly recibió la propuesta de su vida grabar una película y como era de esperarse no la pudo rechazar.

Sam caminaba tranquila hasta la salida del estudio cuatro de la televisora la vida ya le había dado algunos golpes en el pasado y últimamente parecía que era imposible que hubieran mas, pobre chica no sabía que el pasado que creemos olvidar siempre nos acecha.

-Sam, Sam – escucho que la nombraban así que paro un segundo, era Liliana su compañera de trabajo y muy buena amiga.

-¿Qué sucede Liliana? – pregunto al verla correr hasta donde ella estaba con un enorme fajo de papeles colgando de sus brazos.

- gracias a dios que te encontré – expreso jadeante la pelirroja sacando de entre los papeles un sobre blanco que entrego a la rubia – te comisionaron para transmitir en vivo desde esta fiesta, Erick va a pasar a tu casa para ver su pueden conseguir una entrevista.

-gracias – agradeció fingiendo emoción. La verdad estaba emocionada por que la hubieron comisionado para algo tan importante sin embargo la persona con la tendría que trabajar no le agradaba para nada, cualquier chica sin cerebro hubiera estado emocionada por trabajar con el mencionado Erick, uno de los chicos más deseados de toda la televisora, pero ese chico ya traía hasta los codos a Sam quien desde el primer día no se sintió bien el saber que el gustaba de ella. Pero lo que hoy pasaría seria específicamente y estrictamente profesional. Sam llego a su casa donde tomo una siesta y una muy larga ducha antes de arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta, todavía no habría la carta pero no importaba de que tratara era su trabajo, tenía que ir.

Después de vestirse con un vestido de noche morado, ¾, sin tirantes y con una cinta blanca atada a la cintura. En ese momento sintió curiosidad por saber a dónde diablos iría tomo la carta y la abrió:

"porque lo que te tengo que decir no es tan sencillo como crees, es imposible encontrar las palabras correctas para decirte lo mucho que me importas"

Aquel dialogo se le hizo muy conocido a Sam rápidamente camino hasta el librero de la esquina de su sala, busco un libro en especifico y cuando por fin lo encontró, lo cogió

"Más Que Nada" era el título del libro, Sam lo había leído muchas veces la mayoría de ellas sentía cierta conexión. Después de buscar por fin hayo la pagina que buscaba.

"porque lo que te tengo que decir no es tan sencillo como crees, es imposible encontrar las palabras correctas para decirte lo mucho que me importas, no puedo dejarte sola en esta camino iré contigo por qué no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu rostro, sin tus ojos, sin tus carisias, sin tus besos, sin toda tu, porque me importas más que nada, te amo."

Releyó la misma cita de la invitación solo que esta vez completa, al recordar lo que estaba haciendo a un principio cerro el libro lo coloco en aquel estante perdido en una esquina de su apartamento, nadie más que ella sabía que esos libros estaban ahí, ese era su pequeño secreto. Tomo la invitación y siguió leyendo…

"Un nuevo libro ha salido y el escritor B.F ha elegido esta ciudad parte de lo que en algún momento fue su vida y como escenario de su nueva serie de novelas

Por ser una televisora tan importante en la ciudad ha quedado invitada al lanzamiento el 09 de julio del año en curso. Se les espera en Fairmont Olympic Hotel a las 9:00 pm. Agradecemos su presencia de antemano."

Sam termino de leer la invitación y no lo podía creer dentro de exactamente una hora estará frente al autor de su pasatiempo secreto, todos los libros de su colección eran de él, por excepción del libro de "cocina solo con carne" que le había regalado Carly unos dos años antes. Sam recordó en ese momento que todavía no se ponía las zapatillas, dejo la invitación sobre la mesa ratonera de su sala y se dirigió a su cuarto donde comenzó a hurgar en su closet donde debería haber una caja con unos zapatos de tacón. Entre todas las cajas llenas de basura básicamente encontró una que traía recuerdos inesperados, la última foto tomada en Icarly y millones de cosas más que le recordó toda su vida antes de ese 3 de enero. El sonido del timbre la saco del callejón de los recuerdos y rápidamente se puso las zapatillas negras y llego a abrir la puerta donde estaba aquel chico: Erick Geller.

-ya lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo, no me rendiré hasta conseguir una cita contigo – saludo aquel chico de cabello negro.

- será mejor que te rindas pronto, porque no sucederá – amenazo la rubia mientras tomaba la invitación, su abrigo y la libreta de las cuales estudiaría las preguntas antes de llegar al hotel, tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave y sin escuchar lo que el chico tenía que decir camino hasta el ascensor, apretando el botón del lobby llego hasta la camioneta de la televisora sin importarle el joven que la seguía. Todo iba bien dentro de lo que cavia, en unos momentos ya se encontraban frente al hotel donde la televisora entro y dejo en la puerta.

La rubia bajo y algo orgullosa entro a la fiesta que era un verdadero reto, Erick entro un poco después que ella con una cámara de la televisora, con la cual grabaría todo el evento. La euforia que se podía apreciar dentro del salón se vio interrumpida con una mujer rubia de cabello corto subió al estrado y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-suspenso, romance, comedia e incluso misterio caracterizan a este joven escritor, con ustedes damas y caballeros el famoso escritor: B.F. – llamo aquella mujer al estrado al anfitrión de la fiesta.

- muchas gracias Paty como escenario de esta nueva serie de novelas he decidido que este sería el mejor lugar para sacarlo a la luz, con ustedes "en las alturas" – explico el escritor al subir al estrado, bajo rápidamente para evitar las preguntas que obviamente eran evidentes, desde el primer día que el escritor salió a la luz causo mucha polémica, empezando por el hecho que para identificarlo solo uso dos letras, hasta el hecho que todas sus obras son dedicadas a una sola persona, una llamada "PS" extrañamente no faltaba quien dijera ser "PS" pero nadie le creía a esas personas.

Sam no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima al joven escritor, había algo en el que se le hacía tan conocido no sabía si era su cabello, su sonrisa o sus ojos, los que se le hacían tan conocidos. Ella ya estaba aturdida y sin importarle la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba en el lugar, se giro hacia la barra donde pidió una copa de vino. Las cosas parecían ir bien, pero de un segundo a otro todo cambio, cuando sintió la presencia del escritor a un lado suyo, ella sintió que era el momento de pedirle una entrevista y cuando estaba a punto de tomar fuerzas para hacerlo el destino intervino en su camino…

-hey estrella – se burlo alguien lo que hizo que el escritor volteara algo aturdido

-Lina ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto él en un susurro esperando que nadie en el lugar lo oyera sin embargo cierta rubia que se encontraba a su lado pudo escucharlo muy fácilmente.

-pues esta noche tengo tantas cosas importantes que hacer que he decidido que Arlet se quede contigo – explico de forma despiadada la mujer mientras señalaba a una pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado. La pequeña niña estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo color crema, era obvio que era un vestido para fiesta.

- sabes muy bien que esto es una fiesta, una niña de cinco años no puede estar aquí – regaño el joven castaño

-pero si está muy bien vestida – replico con descaro la mujer – además la niña no es mi responsabilidad o que ya se te olvido a quien eligió el juez para que la cuidara – hecho en cara aquella mujer sin darse cuenta que la pequeña niña ya no estaba a su lado.

Sam decidió que no era buen momento para hacer lo que tenía planeado, pago su copa de vino y se dirigió hasta una puerta que la llevo directamente hasta un balcón muy bien adornado con varias mesas, Sam se giro hacia una de ellas en la cual se puso a pensar hasta que la voz de una pequeña niña la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hola – saludo la niña que la observaba.

-hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Sam a la pequeña

-Arlet Miranda Benson – contesto ella. La mente de Sam comenzó a dar vueltas, la pequeña niña era la que traía la mujer y se supone que era la hija del escritor entonces el escritor se tenía que apellidar Benson y una extraña coincidencia se le vino a la cabeza B, era de Benson y F era de Fredward, Benson Fredward, aquel joven era el chico que había desaparecido de su vida ese día 3 de enero – cuéntame un cuento – saco de sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta la niña a Sam

-pero no me sé un cuento – replico la rubia, aquello hizo la pequeña pelirroja que se encontraba en frente de ella se entristeciera – que te parece una canción – trato de animar Sam y le funciono ya que la pequeña niña comenzó a saltar hasta acercarse a la rubia

-si – y la pequeña niña le extendió los brazos, Sam la levanto y la coloco en su regazo, la pequeña niña se recargo en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sam tomo un suspiro y comenzó a cantar…

"She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me the way you want her

But you're everything to me

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble

Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about

Is how to make you think of me

Everything that we could be

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble

Instead of just Invisible

Like shadows in a fainted light

Oh we're invisible

I just want to look in your eyes

And make you realize

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

Baby let me love you

Let me want you

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble

Instead of just Invisible"

Esta canción trajo consigo memorias para Sam, cuando volteo a ver a la pequeña se encontró con que esta dormía, era tan linda y se parecía tanto a su padre

-Arlet, Arlet, Arlet – un grito la saco de sus pensamientos de nuevo cuenta y al voltear a ver quién era pudo ver que el que se acercaba a toda prisa hasta donde ella estaba era nada más y nada menos que el escritor sintió las ganas de llamarle por su nombre pero después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió no hacerlo él había hecho mucho esfuerzo para mantener su identidad en secreto.

El escritor estaba ya ahí jadeante – gracias al cielo te encontré y gracias señorita… - pregunto por el nombre de la rubia.

"si le digo mi apellido seria delatarme y decirle mi nombre sería lo mismo" pensó Sam por lo cual hizo algo desesperado

-Liliana – se presento con el nombre de su compañera del trabajo – mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío – saludo y sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña niña despertó.

-papa – llamo la pelirroja – ¿ya es hora de dormir? – pregunto medio dormida

-si Arlet – le contesto el escritor con mucho cariño

-¿nos puede acompañar? – pregunto la niña señalando a Sam

-solo si ella quiere – contesto amable el escritor examinando cada facción de la rubia y dándose cuenta de cuan familiares de le hacían sus facciones.

-¿me quiere acompañar a dormir? – pregunto Arlet observando a Sam

-claro pequeña – asintió la rubia.

En unos momentos el escritor las guiaba hasta una suite de lujo en donde la pequeña se acostó e hizo una petición un tanto peculiar.

-¿podría volver a contarme? – le pregunto la pequeña a Sam quien asintió con felicidad y canto de nueva cuenta. El escritor las observo desde el marco de la puerta sorprendido por su nuevo descubrimiento, la voz de la chica era tan parecida a la del amor de su vida a quien no veía desde hace, para él, siglos aunque en realidad era solo unos cuantos años.

La canción termino después de un rato fue entonces que Sam salió de la habitación quedándose a solas con el escritor y el que para este momento ya sabía era también el amor de su vida sin embargo decidió ignorar los sentimientos que en este momento tenia y decidió pedir la entrevista que al fin y al cabo era por lo que estaba ahí.

-disculpe, sucede que vengo de parte de la televisora y me preguntaba si podía hacerle una entrevista – pregunto Sam con algo de nerviosismo

-claro – asintió el escritor después de tomar un profundo suspiro

-genial – contesto Sam y se volteo para llamar a Erick con la cámara para grabar la entrevista.

La entrevista fue lo más normal posible aunque en su interior las cosas que quería saber Sam eran muy diferentes. Al terminar la entrevista Sam se vio en la necesidad de tener que despedirse e irse del lugar. Esa noche le fue imposible dormir.

Al siguiente día recibió una noticia algo abrumadora, el escritor tuvo que irse de forma apresurada al saber que su hija estaba enferma y era muy necesario internarla.

14 de septiembre 2042

Sam, conductora del programa "Todo Tiene Solución"

"su cuerpo inerte se encontraba entre mis brazos y la única palabra que se me venía a la mente era "venganza", me vengaría no sé cómo pero lo haría su muerte no quedaría en vano"

Termino de leer Sam el ultimo capitulo de el antepenúltimo libro que su autor favorito cerro el libro después de leer la historia más sorprendente, se paro rápidamente para dejar el libro y tomar el siguiente pero el sonido del timbre evito que lo hiciera.

-señora Geller – saludo un joven de traje después de que Sam abriera la puerta de su departamento.

-señorita Pucket – corrigió ella – perdí el apellido Geller al divorciarme. – dijo con algo de enojo en su voz. Después de ese día 9 de julio Sam acepto salir con Erick y después de cinco años se termino casando con él y teniendo una hija que ahora tiene 16 años pero hace 3 años se termino divorciando de ya que el la engañaba.

-cierto, podría hablar con usted – acertó el joven de traje

-¿que desea? – pregunto Sam desde la puerta

-bien le vengo a entregar esto – dijo el entregándole un sobre blanco.

Sam abrió el sobre y quedo petrificada ante lo que decía…

"nuestra alma esta afligida ante los recientes sucesos sin embargo tenemos el honor de invitarle a la ultima despidida del escritor B.F. en el panteón de la ciudad el 14 de septiembre del año en curso a las 8:00 pm"

Sam reviso con tristeza el reloj faltaba solamente una hora para la hora marcada en la invitación se despidió de forma despistada y comenzó a arreglarse para ir hasta el panteón de la ciudad, su corazón estaba roto y se negaba a creer lo que

Aquel papel hasta ver su cuerpo, no creía que de verdad el estaba muerto. Pronto llego la hora de irse, antes de salir de su departamento, Sam tomo su celular y llamo a su hija indicándole que la vería en el parque de la ciudad dentro de dos o tres horas. En ese momento tomo las llaves de su casa la cerro y bajo hasta su automóvil en el que llego hasta el lugar donde ella por ningún motivo quería estar.

En el lugar se encontraban más personas que solamente familia, camarógrafos y más, de un momento a otro una joven de unos 25 años subió a un pequeño estrado improvisado donde comenzó a hablar.

-Nos reunimos aquí en esta tarde para despedir a un hombre que me enseño mucho en mi vida: mi padre – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y algunas de ellas comenzaron a salir y rodar por sus mejillas – el hombre al que mas admire y quise en toda mi vida. Hace ocho meses mi padre sufrió un desmayo durante un tiempo padre e hija como era de esperarse lo lleve al hospital donde le detectaron una enfermedad muy grave: leucemia, mi padre pudo haber decidido luchar por su vida e ir a la quimioterapias pero no lo hizo, prefirió pasar conmigo el resto de su vida, con su única hija y aunque soy el producto de una noche de copas no importa yo siempre lo quise y lo admire por su fortaleza, el renuncio al amor de su vida por seguir ilusiones que no eran suyas sin embargo el día de hoy he decidido cumplir su última voluntad: revelar su nombre. Es por eso que hoy han sido invitados televisoras y periódicos de la ciudad – tomo un profundo suspiro para después empezar a hablar de nueva cuenta – el nombre del hombre del que hoy nos despedimos, del hombre en el que siempre pude contar es: Benson Fredward, el antiguo productor técnico del que fue en su momento el mejor programa de internet – la joven bajo del estrado con varias lagrimas y se refugió en los brazos de un joven de traje que la esperaba.

Los minutos pasaban y Sam no se podía mover ni un centímetro si sus suposiciones eran correctas ella era Arlet, la hija de Freddie. De un segundo a otro las cámaras y preguntas rodeaban a la joven Arlet y su pareja.

Sam se le levanto sin muchas ganas y se dirigió con una rosa en mano hasta el ataúd que todavía seguía ahí, pudo escuchar el alboroto que se formaba por la más reciente confesión, al ver el cuerpo ella no pudo evitar estallar en lagrimas y sollozos, era demasiado para ella y ahora si lo había perdido para siempre, ya no estaba en este mundo, millones de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente y con cada uno de ellos venia una lagrima mas. Sintió a alguien tocar su hombro y volteo para encontrarse con la joven Arlet y el mismo joven que la había ido a ver esa misma tarde.

-señorita Pucket ¿cierto? – pregunto por ella

-si ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sam secándose las lagrimas

-mi padre me pidió antes de morir que le entregara esto – explico afligida Arlet entregándole y fajo de papeles bastante grande que con grandes letras decía: "Para Pucket Samantha o mejor conocida PS por haber sido y ser siempre el amor de mi vida". Algunas lagrimas se crearon en sus ojos pero frente a la presencia de otras personas no las dejaría salir – y también especifico en su testamento que el 25% de sus bienes se los dejaba a usted – eso dejo mas confundida a Sam quien no esperaba que el dejara algo a una persona que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

- será mejor vernos en otro momento para aclarar esos términos – explico el joven de traje que acompañaba a la pobre Arlet.

Sam giro todavía desconcertada para presenciar el momento en que el cuerpo del amor de su vida fuera bajado y enterrado muy lejos de ella. Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto llego el momento en que Sam fuera el encuentro con su hija, se despidió muy tristemente de todos los presentes sin poder creer todavía que perdió al amor de su vida sin un adiós.


End file.
